Paul Jackson
Paul Jackson was a Los Angeles Police Department officer working at the Barn in Farmington during Season 1 and 2. Jackson was shown to be a sexist and homophobic person, when he, Ray Carlson and Julien Lowe gave a transsexual a "blanket party". Later, when it was revealed that Julien was gay, he and Carlson started a campaign of mockery and harassment against him. As a result, Jackson and Carlson were fired by Captain David Aceveda at the end of Season 2. Season 1 Officer Jackson was one of the cops that gathered at the hospital where Detective Terry Crowley was taken. Vic Mackey talked with him about what had happened, but Jackson assured him that Crowley would make it. Later, he was at the Barn's kitchen with other officers and invited Julien Lowe to have a drink after their shift ended and have an initiation called a "b and b". That night at a bar, Jackson had Julien drink a lot of beer as part of his initiation, and then he called Betty for the second part of the initiation. Betty would take Julien to a back room to give him a blow job, while Jackson and the other officers looked and cheered. Some time later, when Officer Danny Sofer was attacked by an arrested transvestite, Julien beat him up to make him release Danny. Officer Jackson and Ray Carlson then approached Julien to suggest him that they give the attacker a "blanket party". Julien didn't know what that was and Danny told him. Julien refused to participate, but as Jackson and Carlson insisted, he agreed. The night they were transferring the prisoner, Jackson, Carlson, and Julien got into the transport van and put a blanket on top of him. As Jackson and Carlson held him, Julien started beating him with a baton. Eventually, Jackson had to pull him away. Season 2 Officers Jackson and Ray Carlson responded to a call for a missing child at the house of Mary Kate and William. When Detectives Claudette Wyms and Dutch Wagenbach arrived, Jackson told them that their 14-year old son, Jeffrey, was missing. Later, Jackson and Carlson responded to an assault victim at Mission Cross Hospital. He told them that Julien Lowe had brought him there after someone hit him, causing permanent damage on his eye. When Jackson and Carlson returned to the Barn, they asked Julien about it. Julien then told them the attacker was Tomas Motyashik and that he was on parole. Jackson and Carlson went to pick him up. look at Tomas and Julien in disbelief.]] After some time, Jackson and Carlson brought Tomas arrested. As they took him to the cage, he tried to talk to Julien, who ignored him. When Tomas started yelling about Julien's homosexuality and all the things they had done, Jackson and Carlson looked at him in disbelief. Later, they approached Danny Sofer in the bathroom and asked her if it was true. Danny tried to evade the question, but eventually they realized it was true. Some days later, Danny approached Jackson and Carlson and told them she knew it was them who called Julien's house and told Randall that Julien was gay. Jackson denied having anything to do, but when Danny kept on pushing him, he told her he had no problem with someone being gay but that Julien should've been more honest about who he was. Danny then threatened them to stop the harassing. Later, Jackson and Carlson went to Julien to mock him for having Danny protecting him. When Julien tried to evade them, Jackson told him he was a hypocrite for giving Frank Gilmore a "blanket party" before, when he was gay like him. Julien kept on trying to avoid them, but Jackson told him that he should call Social Services to see if Randall was still a virgin. At this point, Julien burst in anger attacking Jackson and slamming him to the floor. As he hit him, people came to separate them. As they broke them apart, Jackson got up and threatened to not cover him whenever he needed backup, while Julien threatened to kill him if he called his house again. Despite the fight and the harassing, Julien refused to file a complaint against Jackson and Carlson. However, Danny went to Captain David Aceveda and told him about Jackson's threats fearing for her life and Julien's. Later that night, Aceveda met with Jackson and Carlson and told them they had been "fired for cause". After being notified, they both headed to the locker room, angered. As they banged at the walls and blasted at Aceveda for his decision. That night, Jackson and Carlson gathered other people and headed to Julien's house. As he walked out to throw the trash, they attacked him and gave him a "blanket party" leaving him injured and bleeding on the backyard. Appearances Category:Officers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters Category:Los Angeles Police Department Category:The Barn Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters